Spot
Spot is the pet cat of Data. She has often been confused for a Somali cat. She has also often been confused for a he. Spot was fickle in her relationships: She only liked Data and Reginald Barclay. Data made 221 different types of foods for Spot. In 2369, Commander Riker took care of Spot, and they did not get along at all. In the next year, Spot visited with La Forge, since Geordi wanted to see what having a pet cat was like; they did not get along well, either. A short time later, Data unsuccessfully tried to train Spot, but Geordi observed that Spot's training of Data seemed to be coming along nicely. Later that year, Spot became pregnant by one of the twelve male cats aboard the ''Enterprise''-D at that time. Spot essentially saved the ship (with the assistance of Data and Picard, or possibly the other way around, depending on how you look at it) in 2370. A synthetic T-cell made to cure a flu in Barclay became airborne and infected the crew, causing old, inactive parts of their genetic code to become active, and essentially de-evolved them. Data and Picard were off the ship at the time. When they returned, the ship was in chaos. They made it to Data's quarters, where Spot had transformed into an iguana. Her kittens, just recently born, were unaffected by the natural defense mechanisms in said organ. This led Data to develop a cure using amniotic fluid from a pregnant human crewmember. In 2371, Spot survived the destruction of the Enterprise-D. Data, newly with emotions due to the emotion chip, cried tears of joy over Spot's survival. Data also once wrote a poem about his pet, entitled "Ode to Spot". In 2379, Spot was aboard the ''Enterprise''-E with Data. It is unknown who became her guardian after Data died, although the novelization of "Star Trek: Nemesis" suggests that it was Worf, despite his protests that he was not a cat person. Appendices Appearances *TNG: ** "Data's Day" ** "In Theory" ** "A Fistful of Datas" ** "Birthright, Part I" ** "Phantasms" ** "Force of Nature" ** "Genesis" ** Star Trek: Generations ** Star Trek: Nemesis References *TNG: ** "Schisms" ** "Timescape" *VOY: ** "Pathfinder" Background Spot first appeared in "Data's Day" as a male, long-haired Somali cat. In subsequent appearances, Spot was seen as a more common American shorthair of the same color, but still as a male. It was only in the seventh season episode "Force of Nature" that Spot was first referred to as she. In "Genesis", she even gave birth. It is sometimes joked that Spot is a shapeshifter. A scene that was cut from Star Trek: Nemesis revealed that Worf was left to care for Spot. In the scene, Worf and Geordi La Forge were cleaning out Data's quarters, and La Forge felt it was his responsibility as Data's closest friend to take care of Spot. However, when Geordi reached for Spot, she ran away from him and jumped into Worf's arms. Despite Worf's insistance that he was not a "cat person", Geordi notes that Spot seems to have made her decision. This scene, along with other deleted scenes, were added as extras on the Special Edition DVD. It may be important to note that in the Seventh Season Episode "Phantasms", while Data is relieved of duty, he asks Worf to care for Spot. Spot may have gained an affinity for Worf then. External Links * The Spot Fan Page de:Spot Category:Nonhumans